


Mark's Summoning Mishaps

by PKLucky



Series: Mark's Askr Misadventures [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: Mark summons Heroes from the World of Blazing. Shenanigans ensue. More character interactions will come in soon!





	1. Ursula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Mark the Bisexual Disaster

“Another battle won!” Anna announced proudly as she slapped Mark’s back. “Great tactics as usual, Ki--I mean, Mark.” Anna sighed, “Still not used to that.”

Mark smiled at her, “No worries. Anyway, Ursula should be waiting for us in the Summoning Room now. Let’s get going.”

“Right,” Anna nodded to Alfonse and Sharena, “Let’s go, you two!”

Mark led the Askran trio down the castle halls, walking backwards towards the Summoning Room, “We’re about to encounter a powerful assassin who shows no mercy. Look alive, everyone. Don’t let her intimidate you.” Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena nodded as they marched to the room. When the group arrived at the entrance, Mark addressed the trio one last time, “Let me handle her. I’ve dealt with this woman face-to-face when I was a kid. I can damn well do it again.”

Sharena gave Mark a stern look, “Good luck.”

Mark nodded to Sharena, turned around, and opened the doors with arms outstretched. As soon as he saw Ursula, two things popped into Mark’s mind: 1) I’m not gonna let her scare me. and 2) Holy shit, were her boobs always that huge?

Ursula approached Mark, “So, you’re the one responsible for bringing me here.” She leaned down and examined Mark’s face; a spark of familiarity glowed in her eyes, “You…”

Mark’s eyes darted back and forth between Ursula’s chest and eyes, “Y-Yes, it’s me. The tactician who served Lord Eliwood, but that’s…” Mark caught another glimpse of Ursula’s breasts, “That’s not important right now.” Mark furrowed his brow and tried his best to speak in an stern, professional tone, “Ursula, Boob Crow--BLUE CROW.” Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena looked at each other with worry. Mark cleared his throat, “We’ll be working together from now on, so let’s let the past stay in the past.” He held out a hand, “Tits good to have you with us-- _ It’s _ good to have you with us.” He retracted his hand and took a deep breath. His eyes landed on Ursula’s chest again, and he immediately made eye contact with her. “Let’s do our breast.  _ BEST _ .” Mark buried his face in his hands, “FUCK.” He peeked up between his fingers. Ursula narrowed her eyes at Mark. “I should shut up now, shouldn’t I?”

“If you value your life, then yes.”


	2. Day of Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: You are (not) the Mother(?)

Mark scouted out the mess hall and found Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, Roy, and Lilina sitting at a table together. He hardly recognized them at first with their attire much more formal than usual. Mark called out and waved to them, and they greeted him back. Mark approached the group pulled up a seat next to Lyn.

Mark leaned over to Lyn, pointed to Roy and Lilina, and whispered, “So, who’re the mothers?”

She almost spit out her drink and grumbled back, “Mark, that’s a very personal question.”

“Okay, different question,” he smirked, “Who’s the lucky man, Lyn?”

Lyn smacked Mark upside the head with her present.


	3. Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Why Mark Shouldn't be a Mage

Mark stared down at the pedestal with a dead expression, “In the name of the gods of this world, _please_ give me a Green Stone…”

One by one, five spots on the pedestal glowed and revealed a Summon Stone. Red… Colorless… Blue… Green… Blue… HOLD UP.

“YOOOOOOOOOOOOO,” Mark blurted out. He snatched the Green Stone, loaded it into Breidablik along with a handful of Orbs, and fired. From its muzzle emerged a young green-haired girl wearing a purple cape and holding a green tome. Her head darted around the room as she tried to figure out where exactly she was, “What is this place?”

Mark’s eyes widened in amazement, “Nino?”

The girl’s head perked up and she turned around, “Huh?” She approached Mark and looked him up and down, “Do I… Do I know you?”

Mark crouched down in front of her and smiled, “It’s good to see you again… Big Sis.”

Nino narrowed her eyes at Mark, “What are you…” She leaned in closer to his face, “No, you… No way.” Nino stepped back, “You’re playing a trick on me! There’s no way you’re Mark.”

“Aw, come on,” Mark grimaced, “Is me calling you ‘Big Sis’ not enough?”

Nino pouted, “Of course not! I mean, I don’t know how some stranger knows that Mark called me his big sister, or how he knows Mark in the first place, but I know you can’t be him. He was years younger than me!”

Mark sighed, “Yeah, I guess it’s kinda hard to believe. How’d I be able to convince you?”

Nino crossed her arms and closed her eyes. After a few moments, her eyes shot open. She pointed straight at Mark and locked eyes with him, “Tell me something only Mark would know!”

Mark sat down and bowed his head deep in thought. It was then a fond memory came flooding back, “Remember that time when you tried to teach me how to cast Elfire?”

* * *

Nino and Mark sat on the empty dirt road contemplating the open Elfire tome in front of them.

“Uh, maybe try reading this part?” Nino pointed at a paragraph.

“Alright,” Mark started reading along until Nino raised a hand.

“Wait, no, that doesn’t sound right, either…”

Mark pouted, “I don’t think this is gonna work, Big Sis.”

“Hold on! I know we can do this,” Nino quickly flipped the pages and pointed at a random paragraph, “This one’s the one. I can feel it!”

Mark narrowed his eyes at the paragraph, “If you say so.” He took a deep breath and read the paragraph. With each word that Mark uttered, a fireball grew in size steadily above him and Nino.

Nino’s eyes lit up as she looked up at the fireball, “Mark, you’re doing it! Keep going!”

Mark glanced up at the growing fireball and smiled wide. He stood up, picked up the tome, and held it tightly as he continued reading the passage aloud. At the last word, the fireball zoomed past the pair and landed dangerously close to Jaffar and Legault who were relaxing near the edge of the army’s campsite. The two former Black Fang members stood up and glared in Nino and Mark’s direction.

Nino and Mark whipped their heads around; first to each other, then to Legault and Jaffar. Panicked, they pointed at each other, “He/She did it!”

* * *

“...And we got a pretty good scolding from Legault after that,” Mark rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m honestly surprised Jaffar didn’t try to kill me--”

Nino threw herself at Mark and held him in a tight hug, “Mark!” She held back sobs, “I thought I’d never see you again…!”

Mark sighed and smiled, “Sorry for worrying you, Nino.” He hugged Nino back, “Your little bro’s back now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tell you the truth, Mark's reunion with Nino was the one I wanted to write first, but the ideas for Ursula and the Valentine's Day units came to mind before I could properly draft out this one lol


End file.
